


Angel's Home

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was going to die, till he saw that beautiful angel that came to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Home

He was hungry, and cold. The rain was unbearable, making his shirt stick to sking chest, leaving it colder than it should.

No one turned to see him, that was normal. One should never meet the eyes of someone like him.

The streets were wet, and hunger was horrible. His body did't hurt though. His body had long since lost the ability to feel.

It was pathetic.

To think he was going to die like this.

To be honest, he always thought he would die ... in a less common way.

Accident or murder didn't sound so bad, maybe sickness, and very little probably from age,  before that he would die from overwork. He never thought he would starve after falling to nothing, when at some time, had everything.

Sneezing, the cold wind whipping, only worsening their condition.

He leaned on the wall of the apartment building that  he used to cover a bit of the rain, but not really that it helped much.

He hoped that when he died,  it would be quick ... He sighed letting the rain cover his face. .

-Pardon me?

A voice asked. At first he thought it was his imagination. Such a soft and concerned voice, would never been directed to him.

-Are you okay?

The voice sounded so real, but what he said made no sense. He opened his eyes.

An angel.

There was an angel who was watching him.

It was an angel with a worried look, covering him from the rain with his wings.

\- You shouldn't be out with a weather like this ...

The wings vanished in a second, and instead had an umbrella.

He was on the edge.

He heard that voice, seemed to be trying to say something but he could no longer hear. Everything turned black and vanished.

Was this how it felt to die?

Made sense.

But at least he had seen an angel, before going to hell.

He woke to the delicious smell of freshly cooked food.

Her stomach growled and stood up.

-Woke up already?-That voice. -I'm so glad! You scared me. 

He looked at him and the smiling angel, dazzled him.

-Where am I?

-In my department. Want to eat? - He asked, nearin the couch with a bowl of soup in hand.-This should make you warm up, and take your hunger away. Then you should take a bath, if you don't, you could get sick.

The angel (that actually had no wings) gave him the soup bowl and a spoon.

It was hot, but after spending so long in the rain, did him good. He began to eat, surprised by how delicious it was.

He bathed with hot water for the first time in a long time, the angel gave pajamas, and insisted him to sleep in the bed ("You're my guest after all") to what he only replied that it would be better if they slept together, after all they were both men.

That night, he slept calmly and deeply, knowing that an angel was watching.

* * *

 

Kouki woke up, desperate. He had fallen asleep, and it was his first day of work.

He left the appartment so fast he forget his lunch, and didn't realize until he arrived at the building where he was working.

After five years of effort in college, finally *  he had graduated and could begin working.

They had indicated that as soon reached the building, should be submitted to the president, so he did just that.

-May I come in? -Kouki aked staring at the door of the office.

He heard from the other side, a soft "Come in" and opened the door.

Akashi smiled at his angel standing in front of the door, his eyes wide and surprised.

Ah, what a joy he remember him.

That one day that he saved him from the rain and gave him a chance to live.

He was gone from the department before his angel woke up, that morning, and as soon as he did, he sank into the work, to recover the company that his father had lost, leaving his entire family on the street, after he killed himself, passing all debts to the family.

It was incredibly simple, and already had two years directing it, with the best sales it ever had.

Not that it mattered.

What really mattered was that he had his angel in front of him. His savor.

He could never sleep as comfortably as that night with an angel by his side, and he had never tasted such delicious soup as the one  prepared with those hands.

He licked his lips seeing how nervous Kouki was and blushed.

"You left yourself be trapped by the devil, my little angel. Do not think you'll be out of my grasp so easily. "


End file.
